


Leaving Erebor

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bilbo is about to leave Erebor and goes to say farewell to a slowly recovering Thorin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



Bilbo Baggins walked quietly into the room where Thorin was slowly recovering.

“I’ve come to say goodbye,” he said.  “I’m returning to the Shire.  I’d like to ask your forgiveness before I leave.”

He had hoped Thorin would at least wish him a safe journey, but instead the dwarf rolled on his side to face the wall.

Bilbo was disappointed.  He had waited for over two weeks for Thorin to be well enough for him to see him before he departed.  He had wanted to at least try to make some amends for what had happened, but it seemed he had wasted his time.  He corrected himself; it had not been a waste of time, for he had stayed long enough to see both Kili and Fili on the road to recovery.  And even if the dwarven king would not regret his leaving, he knew the other dwarves would be sad to see him go.

He would have lunch, and after which he would say a proper farewell to Kili and Fili before starting the journey back to the Shire.

***

Thorin lay in his bed.  He heard Dwalin approach him and say, “Why haven’t you eaten?  You’re supposed to be building up your strength.”

“There’s no point.  Bilbo came to see me.  He’s leaving.”

“And what did you say in reply?”

“Nothing!  He’s made up his mind.”

“You didn’t try to ask him to stay a bit longer?  No, of course you didn’t.  You really are a particularly stubborn dwarf.”

Once again Thorin rolled over onto his side.  He had no wish to be scolded again by Dwalin.

He heard Dwalin sigh and depart, muttering, “I’ll have to see what I can do.”

***

After lunch Bilbo went to say goodbye to Kili.  He had expected the brothers to be together, but instead Kili said, “I’m afraid Fili’s asleep.  He wasn’t feeling too good this morning, so Oin’s given him a draft to help him rest.”

“I hope it’s not a serious setback.”

“No, Oin says he’d been overdoing things and just needs to let his body have a bit of a break.  But you can’t leave without saying goodbye to him; he’ll be terribly upset if you do.”

“If I wait until he wakes up it’ll be too late to start this afternoon.”

“Would it matter if you didn’t leave till tomorrow morning?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Good!”

Bilbo couldn’t work out why Kili seemed quite so pleased about the delay, but he wasn’t too put out at having to stay.  Although he was looking forward to seeing the Shire again, he was going to miss the dwarves quite badly when he did go.

***

That evening he wandered through the corridors for one final time, trying to remember as much as possible.  He came to Thorin’s chamber and noticed with some surprise the door was ajar.  He decided to slip inside and take one last look at Thorin.  He thought about wearing the ring, but even though Thorin would not know, he didn’t want there to be anything more between them and decided against it.

The dwarf was sleeping.  His dreams seemed troubled and Bilbo stole across to the bed.  Almost without thinking he stroked Thorin’s hair, trying to soothe him.  Suddenly Thorin woke.  He reached out and grabbed Bilbo’s wrist.  Startled, Bilbo jerked backwards, trying to free himself, but Thorin held tight, giving a cry of pain as he did so.

Dwalin came rushing in and Bilbo turned to him for help.  As he did so he heard Thorin say, “Stay!”

Bilbo stood still.  Thorin tried to sit up.  “Please don’t go!” he added, before starting to wheeze.

“Thorin, you need to lie down,” Dwalin ordered.

“No, not yet.”  Thorin paused to get his breath.  “I have things to say.”

“Things you want to say to me?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes!”

“Then lie down, and I’ll sit on the bed whilst you say them.”

Thorin lay down.  He grimaced with pain.  Dwalin picked up a mug, but Thorin shook his head.

“Is that your pain killer?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded.  “It makes me sleepy and I have so much to say to you.”

“Will you take it if I promise to stay until tomorrow?”

“You’ll come to me tomorrow morning?”

“I promise.”

“Very well.”  Thorin took the mug and drank the draft.

Bilbo waited until Thorin fell back asleep and then quietly left the chamber.  He might be looking forward to seeing the Shire, but he was happy not to be leaving Erebor just yet.


End file.
